From Fate with Love
by texaswolf
Summary: Harry raced to save Padfoot from falling, he never realized that the world was falling with him. As a lost soul is brought back to the world and forced into the light, can love survive against the harsh reality that fate only directs towards the Boy Who Lived and the Heir of Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO ALL HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE WHILE YOU'RE SLEEPING. LOVE YOU ALL ENJOY !**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER ….. BUT DON'T WE ALL WISH WE DID!?**

**(this is a repost thanks to the reviews I realized that by transferring the file all over god's creation I messed up the spacing! Really need to check before I post next time lol)**

Many might wonder how we got to this place. Many might ask why we allowed it to get this far. Than again it's really none of your business how or even why we allowed to it get here, the only thing that really matters if that we did. And we really couldn't be happier. No really! Still despite the fact that you had no hand to what shaped our lives, that we can say was fate's doing, we feel that you have a right to know how everything came to light. How the fate or both the magical and the muggle worlds were changed forever because someone decided to play God with our lives and how their decent helped us rise above and become something more. Some thing more wonderful, more beautiful, more powerful than anything we could have become on our own.  
This story is how two lost souls found each other. How two broken hearts were mended. How two abused boys found solace in each other and evidentially found a family.  
Now you maybe wondering how this all started. How the face and future of the world changed in a split second. Well let us tell you about the hand that fate dealt us. How life was born from death and how time was turned in upon itself. How the Horcoux was ripped from Harry Potter and made real. How Tom Riddle's soul broken and cast aside was purified. How a simple piece of the puzzle became whole. Than again I suppose I should start at the beginning with the selfless act to save a beloved godfather forced a boy of only 15 into the veil of death. And how that second of selflessness saved us all.

Harry fired curses right and left trying to keep the prophecy away from the Death Eater' chasing him and his friends down the halls of the department of mysteries. Growling he threw a curse at McNair who had lunged at him from behind one of the stairways. The man was slammed back against the Stoney walls of the chamber before sinking to the sandy floor in heap. He tried to dance out of the reach of an enraged Lucius Malfoy but the man managed to grab him by the scruff and drag him to the ground. Panting, the man flipped his long blonde hair out of his face with a victorious smirk.  
"No where to go now, is there Potter? " he spat in the boys face.  
A white mist seemed to form behind a oblivious Malfoy. A figure took shape and Harry was shocked and relieved to see his godfather Sirius Black standing behind the panting man. His steely eyes glinted with hate as he took in the normally regal Lucius. Silently cracking his knuckles, before cracking his neck as well. Smiling smugly he finally reached down and dragged the man up but his hair.  
"You really have gotten stupider over the year Lucy, after all you should know I wouldn't let any one especially Death Eater scum like you lay a hand on Harry."  
Smiling a brutally sadistic smile the Black hair pulled back a fist before sending it flying into the blondes face. It impacted with a sicken crack and the man crumbled to the ground.  
"You alright there Harry?" Sirius barked.  
"Yeah!" Harry shouted back.  
Sirius moved so that he was standing side by side with Harry. Shoulder to shoulder godfather and godson moved as one taking down rouge Death Eater's as they moved down the stairway. Harry felt alive fighting beside the man who had quickly taken up the mantel of a father figure. With Sirius's bark like laugh ringing in his ear he pressed forward, a shit eating grin on his face. Suddenly a bomb like explosion threw both of them through the air. Landing hard, Harry let out a yelp as sand was forced into his open wounds. Trying to push himself up he realized that the blast had force Sirius from him. Looking around he caught sighting of a dark black cloud moving quickly through out the room it rose up higher in the air before in plummeted to the earth in front of his unsteady godfather. The cloud dispersed and in its wake stood a cackling Bellatrix Lestange.  
"Awww is the poor puppy hurt? Oh poor wittle doggie. Guess we have to put the poor puppy down," she finished with an insane laugh.  
"Not going to happened you fucked up bitch" Sirius growled.  
He launched himself to his feet slashing his wand as he went. Throwing his head back laughing he missed Bellatrix side step his curse.  
"Stupify!" Bellatrix screeched.  
Harry watched in horror as the curse hit Sirius square in the chest. Sirius back bowed as he fell towards the veil behind him. Screaming out he ran towards the falling man. Griping the front of the man's robes he pulled with all his strength. As he repositioned his grip he felt a force slam into him from behind. As he slipped through the velvet sheets he could vaguely hear the other's screaming his name. But there was nothing he could do but allow the darkness to take him.

**WILL UPDATE SOON WILL UPDATE OTHER STORIES SOON AS WELL **

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**WOLF **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY  
I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER I JUST REALLY WISH I DID **

He was floating, surround by darkness and overall nothingness. He couldn't move his limbs, or even open his eyes. His breath was shallow and even almost as if he was in a deep sleep, while in truth he was aware of everything that was going on around him. Or would have been if anything was truly there. As he continued to float he realized that he was completely pain free for the first time. The pain that usually radiated from his scar at all hours of the day had died down to nothing. He felt lighter than ever before. As if a weight he hadn't known he was carrying was lifted from his soul. Suddenly he felt a gentle caress against the skin of his stomach. As a cool breeze ran over him he came to the startling realization that he was completely bare. The gentle touches continued dancing across his skin with a kindness he had never experienced before. He felt loved. Cherished, something he couldn't remember feeling.

"Harry," a voice whispered.

Harry whimpered as the invisible hands moved so that they and the arms attached moved to wrap around his neck. He felt a nose rub against the skin of his neck and sighed contently. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he finally managed to wrench his eyes open. The boy above him was beautiful. He had deep chocolate hair, and shining blue eyes that seemed to smile lovingly down at him. Pink lips turned up into a amused smirk that made his high cheek bones look lopsided. The other boy leaned up to reveal a flat stomach that seemed far to feminine due to lack of any discernible muscle definition. The flash of stomach and the pale chest of the other boy caused a strange stirring in Harry's loins. Letting his hazy gaze travel downward he sucked in a breath at the half hard member resting against his stomach. The boys cock was all that big, only about 5 inches and just over an inch thick. The hair around the other males area was sparse and looked as though it had been recently trimmed and meticulously groomed. Harry felt his lips lift upwards into a small smile. The boys cock was cute, just like the rest of him. Harry stared up at the boy as he continued to run his hands over the planes of Harry's Quidditch trained body. "Tom?" Harry questioned as he finally recognized the form above him.

"Yes Harry?"

"Is this a dream, or did I die?"

Tom's hands froze as the handsome face hardened in a instant.

"You did not, and will not die Harry Potter!" Tom snapped.

Harry looked up at the now irritated dark lord who was all but rubbing himself off on his lap. Why did the thought of Harry dying upset the other boy so? After all his elder self was constantly trying to kill Harry.

"I'm not him Harry," Tom told him frimly.

Harry looked up in surprise, had he just read his mind?

"No I just know you love," Tom said with a giggle.

A giggle! The Dark Lord Voldemort had just giggled like a silly school girl. And what's more he just called the Boy –Who- Lived- To –Annoy- The -Hell –Out- Of -Him love? Above him Tom sighed before shifting to remove himself from Harry, despite Harry's groans of protest.

"I suppose you need to know what's going on, though I had hoped it could have waited until after we had a little fun getting to know one another," Tom pouted.

"Harry the night my other self tried to kill you a piece of his soul was ripped from him. He had done this before of course, though all of the other times they had been intentional mutilations. He had hoped that by doing so he would become immortal. Yes my love that is how he managed to rise again," he told Harry solemnly once he saw the question in the other boy's eyes.

"No usually the Horocux that is created by this is a nonliving object, like a locket or a piece of jewelry. The soul had nothing to fight against or control. No you Harry are very much alive, and while my soul has laid inactive till now it has been greatly affected by your own beautiful soul. Your soul filled in the incomplete aspects of my own. It healed me and purified the darkness left behind by the others twisted and tainted mind. I watched you as you grew and was forced to stay a bystander to the abuse that those foul muggles put you through. I came to love you my Harry. Your purity despite the world's attempted to taint you. Your endurance and strength; Your loyalty in the face of betrayal; Your ability to forgive. You were everything that the true Riddle wasn't."

Tom paused and gave Harry a sad smile before he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the other boy's lips. Harry felt a velvet hand run up the inside of his thighs and spread his legs hoping that the other boy would get the idea. Harry knew that he should feel disgusted that his worst enemy was fondling him but he didn't. In fact it was the complete opposite, all he wanted to do was force the other male up on all four and pound into that lithe body. Closing his eyes he tried to pull his focus away from his raging hard on and think over what Tom had just told him. It was easier said than done, after all Harry was a healthy teenage boy. None the less with a great deal of effort he managed to succeed. Voldemort had split his soul to become immortal . Harry felt his insides go cold, did that mean that this whole war was hopeless? Pulling the soft body against his side he took comfort from the other boy. He felt foolish about trying to comfort himself by way of his enemy soul but he couldn't help it he felt drawn to the slighter boy.

"There's more Harry," Tom whispered as he drew figures on Harry's chest.

"I figured," Harry gave a tired sigh.

"I'm sorry love but you need to know everything before we are sent back."

"Back ?"

"Hmm" Tom made a noise as ascent as he began to nibble on Harry neck.

"Tom, why?" Harry interrupted his own sentence with a groan.

Tom began rubbing himself against Harry's bare side. Harry could feel puffs of Tom's warm breath hitting his sensitive neck and he began to pant in need. Trying to focus he regretfully put some distance between himself and the minx next to him. Ignoring Tom's sulking but adorable pout.

"Tom why do I feel this way, why?" Harry stopped and blushed.

Tom smiled and moved back into Harry's arm and placed a sweet kiss on the other's lips.

"Because of your soul Harry. Your soul has been taking care of me since you were a year old. You've protected me, healed me, given me hope, and allowed me to feel real love. Now that I'm a tangible being your soul compels you to continue. You know that I know you better than anyone; that I can and do love you more than anyone else ever would. I'm yours now Harry, only yours. And you are mine, my protector, my dominant, my only love," Tom finished with a purr.

Harry growled before flipping the two over, Tom gave a shout of delight as he pulled his legs up to his chest and stretching them apart as far as he could. Showing his hairless crack to and ruby red pucker to his soon to be lover. Harry groaned before he leaned down and took the petie dick into his mouth. Harry smiled around the member , though small it was the perfect size for his wonton little sub. It didn't need to be big to bring pleasure through the act of penitation. It was the right size so that the whole length could fit inside Harry's mouth without effort. It was also the prefect size to be jerked off as Harry pounded into the tight body during sex. Smirking he leaned back as Tom began to prepare himself thoroughly keeping his eyes on Harry at all time. His normally sky blue eyes were blown and darkened with lust. He moaned and through his head back as he pushed down on his own fingers. He had seen all of Harry fantasies, he knew what his beloved would love. Turning onto his knees he pulled his cheeks wide resting so that his shoulders and knees were taking all of his weight.

"Please, please I need you. Please Harry, I've waited so long love, please claim me , make me yours , please," Tom begged though his needy sobs.

Harry growled and grabbed Tom's hips harshly. Tom let out a choke laugh as he felt Harry ground his leaking member against his cleft. Finally Harry aligned his cock with Tom's leaking hole and slammed home with one thrust, slamming right into the smaller males prostate. Screaming in pleasure Tom's back bowed as his cock let out a spurt of cum. Sobbing in pleasure Tom moved his hips back to meet Harry's powerful and animalistic trusts. He felt like a bitch being claimed but their Alpha and he loved every second of it. His insides burned as Harry's cock tore into him. Unlike Tom there was nothing small about Harry's cock. At 9 ½ inches long it would only grow as the male got older. It was also thick at more than two inches and it's sized caused it to hit everywhere within Tom. It was like Harry was claiming ownership of him inside and out. Tom screamed again as he came and slumped forward, his ass still in being held in the air by a enthralled Harry Potter.

Harry slammed into him ferociously as he tried to reach his peak. Jerking a now limp Tom's hips back as he surged his hips forward. Leaning down along Tom's back he reached around and began to fondle the balls hanging between his little lover's legs. Tom let out a tired mewl as he tried to get his bearings and jerked his hips back against Harry's onslaught. Tom let out a small choke mewl as he was once again forced to come. It was quickly followed but a content sigh as Harry filled his ass with his warm cum. Feeling it slide down his legs he allowed him self to collapse with Harry still inside of him. Closing his eyes he settled down for a rest. After all they could wait a while before they needed to head back .

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED  
HAD AN AWESOME TIME IN VEGAS WAS THERE THE SAME TIME AS PRINCE HARRY COOL RIGHT!  
ANYWAY WILL UPDATE SOON  
LOVE YA  
WOLF **


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE **

**HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT LABOR DAY… AT LEAST ALL OF YOU FROM THE STATES ANYWAY. **

**AGAIN I SADLY DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER …. AND YES SAYING THAT CAUSED ME TO DIE A LITTLE INSIDE. **

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

As Harry started to come around he began painfully aware of the bright whiteness of the room around him. The smell of disinfectant stung the insides o his nostrils. Blinking he opened his eyes again and saw that he was in a sterile hospital room. Looking around he tried to short out his racing mind and figure out how he got here. Suddenly he jack knifed upwards and began to search frantically for his mate.

"TOM!" Harry called out eyes darting quickly around the room.

Warmth bubbled in his chest as he felt a weak presence tugging at his consciousness. Growling he lifted his head up like a dog tracking the scent of a rabbit. Padding softly to the door he tried to open the door only to find that it was locked. An animalistic snarl ripped from his throat as his magic rose up within him. Emerald mist seemed to rise up off of Harry's body only to lash out at the door sending it flying off its hinges. Storming out into the hallway he ignored the people shouting his name as he cast his head back and forth, trying to locate his little mate. Feeling the tug become more insistent he tore off down the hall after it. His magic came off of him in waves causing the healers, and visitors milling about in the halls to scream in shock and panic. Casting his head back and forth in an attempt to catch his little lovers scent, he moved down the halls like a man possessed. Leaping down the stairs he came down to the lower levels of what he assumed was Saint Mungos. Ignoring the sign that read Experimental Spell Work he turned his attention to the doors in front of him. Slamming his shoulder into the metal doors, his magic charged behind him launching the door across the floor, causing groves to form in its wake. Snarling at the medi-wizards who surrounded his little love he advanced, the flare of his magic causing shadows to dance across the wall. The medi-wizards scrambled out of his way as he stalked to the metal medical table. There was his little lover tied down, his beautiful body laid bare to the world. His pretty eye's looked up at Harry, tears leaking from the corners. Harry leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Hold on baby," Harry whispered voice husky.

Drawing his magic back to him, he focused on Tom's bindings. As they sprang to the unlocked positions Tom launched himself from the metal bed and it to Harry's waiting arms. Harry felt the smaller male bury his face into Harry's neck, termers rippling down his body. Lifting the smaller male up into his arms he started making his way back out of the operating room. Moving towards the stairs he began the long climb back up to the ground level shifting his lover in hopes of making the trip a little easier. Now that he had Tom back his magic had receded and he was left to carry the boy with his own physical strength. Normally that would be no problem, but he was exhausted for some reason. Panting as he finally reached a landing. Looking around he noticed the magical scorch marks the now painted the walls and the unhinged doorway. Shrugging he moved into the hallway and noticed Order members racing down the hall way towards him. Smiling tiredly he continued to walk back towards the room he woke up in, following the trail his magic had left in his panic. Kingsley came up on Harry first, taking in the naked teen huddled up in his arms.

"Harry what are you doing my friend?" he asked, his normally calming voice laced with confusion.

"Sorry about all that," Harry nodded to a practically bad scorch mark along the wall.

"All I could focus on was that Tom wasn't there , and that I needed to get to him before anything happened to him. It's a good thing too, they had him tied down in some lab in the basement," Harry ended in a snarled.

Kingsley was taken aback by the rage that seemed to dance in the younger man's eyes. He needed to approach this carefully; Harry wasn't in his right mind after all. He had gone through the veil, only to be spat out hours later naked, with an equally naked teenage dark lord. The same teenage dark lord Harry was cuddling lovingly to his chest. They had taken the teenager Voldemort down to the experimental lab for a reason, and now Harry had broken him out. Kingsley waved the rest of the worried Order away from them as he tried to figure out how to converse with the seemingly determined young man.

"Harry are you aware who you're holding?" Kingsley asked slowly.

"Of course," Harry beamed down at the trembling form.

"Then why?" Kingsley trailed off.

Harry placed a gentle kiss on the smaller boys forehead. Tom finally looked up and placed a gentle kiss of his own against Harry's lips sighing happily. Pulling back Tom noticed the goofy look on Harry's face and began giggling uncontrollably. Harry let out a chuckle of his own before turning back to a dazed Kingsley.

"Harry?" someone choked out.

Harry turned to find Remus standing there with his mouth open, a shaggy mutt wide eyed by his side.

"PADFOOT!"

Tom jumped at the shout and clung tighter to Harry and his lover ran over to the bear dog. Kneeling down so that Tom's lower cheeks sat on the cold hospital floor he reached out one hand and ran it through the dog's fur. Tears sprang from his eyes and he looked at his godfather's animingas form.

"I thought I lost you," Harry whispered, voice thick with emotion.

Padfoot moved forward and gave his godson lick on the cheek. Leaning into the boy's touch he looked at the young lord in his godson's arms. The boy was looking at him with wide, knowing eyes. Padfoot bit back a growl as the boy reached out a tentative hand and patted him uncertainly. He watched as Harry's face split into a happy grin at the sight. Grunting his godson rose once again to his feet, shifting his precious cargo before moving back down the hall. As he finally turned into what he assumed to be his room he came face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster" Harry beamed at the elderly man.

Dumbledore was standing in the center of the room, dressed in his usually purple robes. The ever present twinkle was somewhat dulled with the concern flashing throughout his sky blue eyes. He looked at the pair of boys from over his half moon glasses with a look of complete concentration.

"It would appear dear boys that we have much to talk about."

**HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER**

**WILL UPDATE SOON … SOONER IF I GET SOME GREAT REVIEWS FROM MY FAVORITE PEOPLEIE MY BELOVED READERS. LOL**

**LOVE YA **

**WOLF!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO **

**HOW ARE YOU ALL **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER **

**LOVE YA **

Harry smiled and moved so that he could set Tom down on what he assumed was his bed. Tom whimpered as Harry tired to pull away from the slighter boy. Harry cooed at the boy before standing and twisting his back. Turning back to face the growing crowd that had gathered in the hospital room. Tom was shaking on the bed and Harry sent the barest bit of magic out to sooth his sweet little lover. He heard a contented sigh coming from the trembling Slytherin heir. He watched as Dumbledore shut the door before he moved to sit on an abandoned plastic chair. Padfoot changed back into his human form and moved to stand next to a confused Remus. Kingsley leaned against the wall as Tonks whispered madly in his ear. Arthur Weasley looked pale and kept his eyes locked on Harry. Mad –eye growled under his breath from the corner. Harry thought he saw a shadow move, but suddenly realized that it was in fact Severus Snape hiding in the shadows next to the covered window. Harry felt some unease rise up in his chest, only to squash it down a moment later. This was his family, and Snape. The people who loved him, excluding Snape. Smiling at everyone he leaned back against the bed only to let out a laugh. Tom had moved behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's slim waist. Nuzzling against Harry's shoulder blades Tom seemed to be trying to hide himself from the other occupants of the room. Harry lifted a hand and gentle caressed the small hands clinging to his waist.

"Harry?" Dumbledore drew Harry's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Yes Sir?"

"Kingsley informed me that you are aware of who the boy is," Dumbledore said not unkindly.

"Yes Sir, I know exactly who this is. He's Tom," Harry beamed at him.

"And do you know who Tom is my boy?"

"He's my Tom professor. My soul, my precious little mate," Harry smiled gently.

Tom's arms tighten around his waist. Harry could feel the boy claw his way up his back and grinned when he felt Tom place small kisses on his neck and behind his ear. Harry let out a growl in warning, not wanting to attack his little minx of a mate in front of his makeshift family. He could feel Tom's smile against the skin on his neck, and sighed as Tom rested on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned back to the room his eyes narrowing. The room looked at the two of them in fear and disgust. What was wrong with everyone?

"Harry?" Tonks chocked out.

Harry looked at her confused. What was everyone's problem?

"My boy?"even Dumbledore looked on shocked.

Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Please understand my boy we just want to understand what has happened. You fall behind the veil of death, something no one has ever survived, and come out with young Tom in tow. Instead of treating him, like the dark lord he is you call him your mate? You must understand you have left us in a bit of a spot Harry?"

Harry growled at Dumbledore. Was the man trying to tear him and his mate apart Ignoring the flinch made by the room at large he kept his eyes locked on the aged Headmaster. Behind him Tom shifted back up onto his knees. Harry shivered as his little mate cooed into his ear. As Tom began trailing kisses back down his neck he couldn't stop his body from relaxing under the other boys ministrations.

"Ignore his mood Professor he's running on instincts at the moment. Having so many people around more than likely doesn't help, but no matter he will calm in a few days. That is as long as I stay within his line of sight."

Harry leaned his head back and stole a kiss from the distracted boy behind him. Tom sighed as he leaned into the kiss. Harry tired to dominate him which he allowed for a few seconds before pulling back. Harry growled and tried to lean forward again.

"Harry love, I don't think your family would appreciate us making out in front of them. Especially considering my lack of dress, "Tom laughed quietly.

"Yes please Merlin stop."

Everyone turned to look at a decidedly green looking Snape. Tom chuckled before snuggling back into Harry's shoulder blades.

"What do you mean he's running on instinct?" Remus asked from his corner.

Tom turned to the man and gave him a little smile.

"It's a long story most of which you don't need to know. However I will tell you this, when Voldemort tried to kill my Harry he placed a piece of his soul inside of him. Over time Harry's soul overwhelmed that bit that mad bastard left behind. It fixed the scars and caused that sliver of soul to grow into it's own unique person. That person is me, I am not Voldemort, I am Tom. Of course because I was made out of the care and love that Harry's soul had lavished me with, this caused both of our souls to bond to one another."

Tom paused and smiled lovingly at Harry.

"Harry always protected my soul but now that I am a living, breathing human being he's soul is forcing him into a over protective frenzy. He hasn't had the chance to truly claim me in the physical world. Add in the fact that I had been taken from him while he slept and you saw the magical backlash."

"So when you say mate, your taking about soul mates?" Tonks asked shocked.

Both Harry and Tom nodded. Tom opened his mouth to continue his explanation only to have it invaded by Harry's determined tongue. He let out a gasp as Harry reached around and grasped his prick possessively. Tom whimpered and tried to pull away. He could hear the others in the room trying to get Harry's attention, but it wasn't working. Finally pulling his mouth away he managed to look out to the rest of the room. Ignoring the way Harry was massaging and tugging on his cock he tired to carry on.

" Sorry," Tom grunted.

"This is another part of his instincts coming through. He will be like this for the next few days it would most likely be best if a few silencing charms were put around our room."

Tom took in the flushed faces around the room. He whined as harry moved to roll his balls together. Panting he tried to ignore the need to simply lay back on the bed and beg Harry to take him in front of everyone. Despite his best efforts he couldn't stop the shallow thrusting of his hips as Harry's wandering hand moved back up to his hard on.

"I think it would be wise if we came back later," Dumbledore announced as he moved to stand.

"Yes I think that would be best, thank you Headmaster," Tom managed to pant out.

Dumbledore flicked his wrist as me exited the room, throwing up a silencing charm. The rest of the rooms occupants almost ran from the room after the aged man. As the door slammed shut, Tom felt himself being pick up and thrown back on to the bed. Spreading his legs for his dominate he threw his head back in an act of complete submission. Harry moved between his legs and forced the smaller boy's hips off of the bed. Thrusting his face between the other boys cheeks he began fucking the smaller male's hole with his tongue. Tom screamed as his hips were pulled back to met the invasive object. Clenching down on Harry's tongue, Tom moved his hands into Harry's ebony locks. Harry stopped his assault and moved to take his lover's small dick into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down he drove his beautiful little mate to sobs. Flipping his lover over he moved so that his cock was aligned with the twitching hole. Rushing forward he slammed balls deep into the body in front of him. Tom tossed his head back and let out a pleasured filled scream as he came hard. As Harry thrust into his body he forced himself to met his mates mad thrust the best he could. He loved the way Harry claimed him, owning him completely.

"You're mine," Harry snarled at him.

"Yes," Tom moaned out.

"Say it," Harry slammed into him forcing him to slide further up the bed.

"Yours"

"Again!" Harry demanded.

"Yours!" Tom screamed again and again till his voice gave out.

Finally they came together. Tom slumped forward smiling as Harry cuddled into his back. Arms wrapped around him, holding him close to chest.

"You realize your family is going to have you committed right?" Tom whispered.

"If they don't, than Snape will," Harry chuckled.

Tom snorted and snuggled into Harry who was still buried deep inside him. Looking to the door he thought about going to lock it. Harry placed a kiss on his shoulder and quickly decided against it. Smiling he closed his eyes and fell into a restful sleep.

**HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT ! **

**I HAVENT HAD ANY REVIEWS IN A WHILE SO PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**WOLF**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE **

**I WILL UPDATE ALL MY STORIES IN THE NEXT WEEK **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW **

Three days. It was three days and they still haven't left the hospital bed. Not to mention every time someone tried to enter the room Harry's magic would lash out and send them flying through the air with the door slamming behind them. Three days after entering the room Tom was still face down on the bed with his ass it the air as he was pounded from behind by a growling Harry Potter. After the first day Tom had thought Harry had calmed down a little. He was wrong.

Tom had asked if Dumbledore and the others could be allowed back in. The simple request had sent Harry's instincts into over drive. Which is exactly what happened every time Tom suggested leaving the room, or someone tried to come in. Harry seemed to have this need to stake his claim over his small mate. Not that Tom minded, not at all. He loved the way Harry fucked him raw, or the way he would tenderly clean him after another intense round of love making. And that's what it was. Love making. It might not appear that way to the outside world. They would only see the hard thrusts , hear the snarls that seemed to rip from Harry's throat. They didn't feel the way Harry's magic wrapped around him and caressed him lovingly. Or the gentle hands that massaged his hips as the pulled him back to meet his mad thrusts. They didn't hear the whispered declarations of love and devotion that Harry whispered in his ear as the laid side by side. No, this regardless of what others might think was truly passionate love making at its finest.

Even now as Harry's cock forced his thoroughly abused hole open, and slammed almost animalistic ally against his prostate his magic rushed forward to sooth any pain he might have been causing. That was another plus of his amazingly loving mate. No matter how rough it got he was never hurting afterward. Maybe a little sore, something that both Harry and Tom seemed to love, but all the rips or tears were healed by his concerned mate's magic. It rushed forth and healed every ache and pain he might of felt. Finally warmth spread in his ass and his body was racked once again with yet another dry orgasm. Slumping on to the bed he felt Harry carefully pull out of him before he settled in next to him and pulled the smaller male against his chest. He felt Harry run a hand across his now swollen stomach. Tom sighed contently. He could feel some of his mates cum leaking out of him but he didn't care. He was so full. Purring he arched back into Harry exposing his neck to the other male. Harry chuckled and placed feather light kisses up and down the throat presented to him knowing exactly what his mate wanted from him. Blissfully happy Tom turned around and began cuddling into the other boy's chest.

"You know when we finally leave people are going to think you knocked me up," Tom giggled.

Harry gave him a smug look as he rubbed the male distended belly. He knew that it was rounded because of the amount of serum Harry had pumped into the other boy. Of course if it was rounded with his child he wouldn't have minded. In fact the thought of Tom carrying his little one brought a smile to Harry's face. He knew he had to wait before they could really think about planning a family but still it was a nice thought. Harry rolled on to his back bringing Tom on top of him. The other boy's breath had evened out and Harry knew that he had finally succumbed to exhaustion. The instincts that had controlled Harry's actions the last few days finally seemed to have settled down a bit. The idea of actually leaving the hospital room didn't fill Harry with the sense of dread it had only a few hours ago. The need to lay claim to his mate didn't overwhelm him like it had multiple times over the course of the last few days. Harry could turn his thoughts to something other than the constant need to screw his sweet little lover through the mattress. He thought back to how he had gotten into this mess in the first place. He couldn't believe he was so stupid. He had fallen for Voldemort's trap which had almost lead to the death of his beloved godfather. Harry's body tensed as he thought about his friends. What happened to his friends? Trembling he tired to slip out from under the sleeping form of his mate. He snuck his way to the door and after casting one last look at the sleeping Tom he slipped out into the hallway. Making his way through the St. Mungos he tried to find someone who would be able to tell him what had happened to his pseudo family. What Harry didn't see was the shadow figure that silently made its way through the cracked do and into the room where his mate slept.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED **

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE **

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**WOLF**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long life had a way of getting in the way. **

**Hope you guys like this chapter if you do please let me know. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Because it's how I get to feel love. **

When Ginny had awaken in her hospital bed the last thing she expected to hear was her father's worried voice talking about Harry.

"How could he fall in love with that monster!?" Molly whispered.

"As far as we can tell it's not actually Him Molly, it's his soul mate. Dumbledore thinks that He Who Must Not Be Named made a Horcux that night and Harry being as pure as he is was too much for the shard of His soul to take. It became a different person all together. A better person," Arthur explained in a quiet voice.

"But what about Ginny?" Molly demanded.

"What about her?"

"Arthur you know how much she cares about the boy. She has been planning their marriage since she was 5 and since Harry saved her it only got worse. You can't expect me to just sit back and let my daughters heart get stomped on because of some reborn dark lord," Molly snapped.

What?

What were they talking about? Harry couldn't love someone else. Harry was hers damn it !

"Molly this boy is his soul mate."

Soul Mate.

. . !

This could be possible. She waited until her parents left and pushed herself up and off the bed. She made her way down the hallways looking in to the door's windows. Growling she began to pull on her long amber hair.

Where were they?

Just as she got ready to scream out in frustration Harry appeared out of a room at the end of a severally damaged hall way. Ginny rocked back on her heels as she watched him go. A part of her wanted to run to him. To throw her arms around him and show him just what it was she was missing. It wasn't like she was a virgin anymore. After all she needed to be able to please her future husband. She had been going to wait until he had finally pulled his head out of his ass but given the circumstances.

Shaking her head she turned her attention to the room her love had just exited. As she slid in through the semi open door she had to forcibly stop herself from gagging on the smell. It smelt of sweat and semen. Seemed to make the air thicker somehow.

Looking at the bed in front of her she felt the blood rush from her face. It was covered in cum. The boy on the bed was covered by bite marks and scratches. The male's ass was stretched to the point of disgust and was leaking cum from the abused hole. The boy's stomach was distended making him look almost pregnant.

Ginny felt horror wash over her. That was all Harry's cum. The bastard was full of Harry semen, his unborn children. Rage burned in tearing her apart inside. What right did this stupid boy have to try and take her precious Harry from her.

Ginny's body began to shake as she made her way over to the bed. A pillow laid forgotten on the floor, in disgust rushed threw her with the knowledge of how it must of ended up there. Picking it up in her hands she looked down on the sleeping face of the man who had tried to take her Harry from her. Sliently she held the pillow over the sleeper's face. She slammed the pillow down ignoring the surprised struggle from the boy on the bed. Muffled screams and cries managed to get through the pillow. Ginny smiled as the struggles began to slow.

Ginny was so focused on the body beneath the pillow she didn't notice someone rushing through the door. They fisted the back of Ginny's long hair before dragging her back away from the bed. Screaming Ginny clawed at the hand holding her. It released her only to come around and slam into the side of her face knocking her clean off her feet. Ginny clutched her face as she gazed up at her attacker.

Her brother moved over to the bed to help Tom up as the boy gasped for breathe. Ron reached over and poured the boy a glass of water from the forgotten pitcher from the night stand. He rubbed a hand up and down the shaking boys back. He turned to take in the battered girl on the floor. He could see the black mark rising on her cheek from where he had struck her. He felt bad, but considering what Harry would have done to his sister if she had succeeded in killing the man's mate.

Harry rushed into the room his magic lashing out smashing in to the walls while moving forward to protect the boy on the bed. Ron moved back and allowed his friend to whip Tom up into his arms.

Ron moved forward and gripped Ginny's arm and drug her out the door. He would have to have a talk with his sister before she went and got herself killed.

**Hope you liked it. **

**Love ya all **

**Wolf **


End file.
